Futari no Aishiteiru
by Lili-chan2
Summary: Sakura is trying to express her feelings to Syaoran, but it seems that he needs to tell her something, too. What would it be? Is something going wrong with Syaoran? **One Shot**


Futari no Aishiteiru  
  
First of all, thanks to Morgy-chan that always read my ideas, arigatou Morgy-chan! It's very short but I know it will make you smile at least! The title means "The *I Love You* from A Couple" It have some words in japanese, but at the end I will write the meanings. Thanks CLAMP for giving us this kawaii characters to write fanfics. By the way, CardCaptor Sakura characters are property of CLAMP... Go ahead with the fanfic n_n  
  
Sakura: What a boring day. Why did Syaoran-kun didn't came to school? He's supposed to come te first class, isn't he? But, am i missin...no, i can't! Hehe, how can I miss him?! Oh, come on Sakura, wake up! It's just that it feels...rare to don't feel his angel's warm breath in my neck, that feels like whispering me... Oh, Syaoran, how long will I hide this feelings, why i don't just call you and...  
  
-"Kinomoto-san!" Said Satsuki-sensei. -"Hoe?" woke up Sakura suddenly from her daydreaming. -"You where late choosing a partner so you will be with Li-san." -"What? But, Tomoyo..." -"I'm sorry Sakura, i'm with Naoko-chan" Said Tomoyo with a sad face. -Haaanian!  
  
-Why?! Why exactly in this moment?!...  
  
-Kinomoto-san, you have to call Li-san and inform him about this team work. - Wakarimashita.  
  
-"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo said by the way after school."I noticed that you were very dissapointed, you don't like Li-kun?" -"No, it wasn't that, it's just that, I don't know exactly how do I feel about him" Sakura said almost whispering.- "When we were capturing Clow Cards we were enemies and we were fighting, but now that all that finished, I feel very excited when he's near, he is a very intelligent guy, and everything he does seems to be perfect, he's so comprehensive, and he's like an angel when he smiles, and...  
  
-"Ehem..." coffed Tomoyo. "Don't you thing that you're talking to the wrong person?" -"Hoe?" Sakura didn't seemed to get it after wake up suddenly of being daydreaming. -"I mean you shouldn't be telling me that, you should be telling that to Li- kun don't you think? -"But Tomoyo, what if he doesn't fell the way I do? Why if i say that and he only laugh at me, I don't want to stay like a dumb!" -"But you won't, Sakura" Said Tomoyo trying to draw a smile in her face- "I know he will get it very well."  
  
Then Sakura told Syaoran about the work, and Syaoran insisted in doing it in his house, after all, he needed to tell her something...  
  
(In Syaoran's house) Syaoran: It's now or never, if I don't tell her that I love her, I won't do it never! Well, Sakura, here i go...  
  
Sakura: Oh, Syaoran, I can't hold this in my heart one more minute! You just look so lovely with that smile...I got to tell him! I gotta tell him now!  
  
-"Em...Sakura, I, I need to tell you something" -"Yes, Sya-syaoran, I...I have to tell you something too"  
  
Syaoran: Is this what I'm thinking?! (His heart goes 100 per second) No, it can't be possible, she's too clueless to know that I like her, and i don't think that she loves me. Wake up, Syaoran, stop daydreaming!  
  
Sakura: What does he have to tell me?! Choo kowaii* ! What if he tells me that he hates me, and that he doesn't want to be with me anymore! No! Why if he thinks that i'm not the right girl for him! Damm it! I told Tomoyo that this wasn't a good idea! Remember Sakura, zettai daijoubu*, zettai daijoubu, zettai...  
  
"Sakura-chan, aishiteiru* !" Said Syaoran just like screaming to be sure she listened him and that he will not need to repeat it.  
  
Syaoran: Now what?! Damn it! I told Eriol-kun that this was not a good idea! How did i do what he told me?! Now let's see if she only slap me or if she will only...wha...?  
  
"Syaoran" -said Sakura, just getting slowly closer to him- "I love you, too" She said just like whispering, she knew he will listen her. Then she put her hands on his chest and putting down her head over his shoulder, she couldn't believe this. It was just like her dream come true. Syaoran immediately blushed, he couldn't be more red than he was now. But then he got it. She was holding him just like it was the last time. He finally reacted and put his arms around her. After all that afternoon with her, she finally gazed a lovely smile in his face. Sakura felt his cheeks go warm, but now she didn't care, the only thing that she cared now, was to be in his arms, to feel his warm join to her, to feel that she was safe in his arms and not in other's guy ones. Now she felt the happiest girl in the world. She was in the arms of the person that didn't let her sleep, just because of his smile. She was in the arms of the person that she loved most. After all, (she asked herself as she kept holding him) what more does a girl could ask for? What more does a girl need to be happy?  
  
So? What do you think? For any commentaries, thoughts, dates =P, or any kind of things to say about this fanfic (my first one) or other thing of CardCaptor Sakura, e-mail me! n_~ Thanks to Keoni-kun for being my inspiration! (He doesn't even know he is!) Mata next time!  
~°~ Words: Wakarimashita: understood Choo kowaii: Very scared! (choo=very much, super kowaii=scared, afraid.) Zettai Daijoubi: Everything is all right! Aishiteiru: I love you 


End file.
